Capture Level
Capture Level (捕獲レベル Hokaku Reberu) is a type of numeric order that the IGO created to measure the difficulty and dangers of beasts located in both the Human World and Gourmet World. It has been shown that in the Human World, the current capture levels officially is considered to be 1 to 100, with some exceptions as there are some ingredients that are too easily obtainable, that they are often given negative numbers at times. It's also been seen that in some cases, beasts can often have misleading captures levels, an example of which is a beast who is said to have a capture level of 50, but the actual capture is 2 as the environment that the beast lives in would be the fifty. It has been shown that in the Gourmet World, there have been official recordings of beasts that pass the normal 100 level, going up to high records as 6090 to one of the Eight Kings, making them one of the most difficult and possibly most deadliest beasts to capture on the entire planet. Certain beasts have been shown to have fluctuating capture levels based on several factors, such as the environment they were raised in or their diet. It may even be possible for beasts to continue to become stronger over and over again if they are implanted with Gourmet Cells and come in contact with prey compatible with said cells. It has been shown that the most powerful of beasts such as the Nitro naturally possess Gourmet Cells. It should be noted however that humans who do not possess Gourmet Cells cannot obtain them from eating a beast that possesses them. Beast Ingredients Mammal Beasts *'Thorn Weasel' (Capture Level 2) *'Friday Monkey' (Capture Level 2) *'Benedict Armadillo' (Capture Level 3) *'Udon Deer' (Capture Level 23) *'Foiegrastamus' (Capture Level 35) *'Impact Mole' (Capture Level 38) *'Barbecue Buffalo' (Capture Level 45) *'Scarlet Devil' (Capture Level 47) *'Swamp Zebra' (Capture Level 52) *'Glazedwar-hog' (Capture Level 56) *'Horn Blade' (Capture Level 60) *'Simaestus' (Capture Level 75) *'Deep Sea Cow' (Capture Level 78) *'Mares of Diomedes' (Capture Level 79) *'Hannya Panda' (Capture Level 80) *'Jäger Dog' (Capture Level 82) *'Boring Boar' (Capture Level 83) *'Keeper of Paradise' (Capture Level 84) *'Drifting Hind' (Capture Level 87) *'Ursa Slicer' (Capture Level 90) *'Mors Catamount' (Capture Level 95) *'Human Angler' (Capture Level 99) *'Black Horn' (Capture Level 230) *'Dire Tiger' (Capture Level 320) *'White Demon' (Capture Level 478) *'Sol Fox' (Capture Level 530) *'Tyrant Lupiuro' (Capture Level 6,012) *'Sidhe' (Capture Level 6,021) Fish Beasts *'Dragoon Shark' (Capture Level 20) *'Gamma Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 40) *'Drill Fish' (Capture Level 51) *'Beta Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 60) *'Orthrus Shark' (Capture Level 70) *'Alpha Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 80) *'Pristim' (Capture Level 95) *'Dagon' (Capture Level 6,042) Bird Beasts *'Picante Eagle '(Capture Level 43) *'Steel Wings' (Capture Level 90) *'King Hell '(Capture Level 478) Reptile Beasts *'Cola Turtle' (Capture Level 80) *'Aero Serpent' (Capture Level 89) *'King Ouroboros' (Capture Level 465) *'Master Earth' (Capture Level 593) Insect Beasts *'Fly Jacker' (Capture Level 74) *'King Meta-Beetle' (Capture Level 6,010) Mollusk Beasts *'Fruit Clam' (Capture Level 5) *'Killermari' (Capture Level 30) *'Spicy Killermari' (Capture Level 70) *'Steam Clam' (Capture Level 82) Crustacean Beasts *'Hammerhead Claw Lobster' (Capture Level 14) *'Guerrilla Crab' (Capture Level 34) *'Armada King' (Capture Level 85) Worm Beasts Plant Beasts *'Ebony Specter' (Capture Level 98) Demon Beasts *'Death Beast' (Capture Level 70) *'Cretan Bull' (Capture Level 84) *'Daemon Luna' (Capture Level 100) *'Chimera Beast' (Capture Level 1,040) *'Grand Eye' (Capture level 6,025) Dragon Beasts *'Blizzard Dragon' (Capture Level 78) *'Neptune Wyvern' (Capture Level 89) *'Colossal Dragon' (Capture Level 560) *'Leviathan Dragon' (Capture Level 600) *'Kartus' (Capture Level 6,021) *'Corona Emperor' (Capture Level 6,080) *'Imperial Kur' (Capture Level 6,090) Hybrid Beasts *'Genesaurus' (Capture Level 71) Amphibian Beasts *'Jupiter Hyla' (Capture Level 6,035) Worm Beasts Cnidarian Beasts Other Ingredients Fruit and Plants *'Foemato' (Capture Level Variable) *'Gore Orange' (Capture Level 1) *'Okashii Tree' (Capture Level 1) *'Chocolate Cup Plant' (Capture Level 2) *'Mono-Apple' (Capture Level 4) *'Chili Tamarind' (Capture Level 5) *'Quatro Dip Durian' (Capture Level 6) *'Jewel Rice' (Capture Level 10) *'Lasagna Tree' (Capture Level 13) *'Grotto Melon' (Capture Level 20) *'Rainbow Tree' (Capture Level 69) *'Box Cactus' (Capture Level 70) *'Chomb Tree' (Capture Level 90) *'Dry Cocoa Wheat' (Capture Level 91) *'Fraga Strawberry' (Capture Level 99) Vegetables *'Pickle Fur' (Capture Level 3) *'Potaco' (Capture Level 15) *'Frothy Peas' (Capture Level 32) *'Grand Salad' (Capture Level 47) *'Hydra Blossom' (average Capture Level 80) Drink and Soup *'Bubble Water' (Capture Level 12) *'Fire Drink' (Capture Level 30) *'Rock River Soup' (Capture Level 32) *'Punch Tea' (Capture Level 41) *'Sagittarius Soup' (Capture Level 74) *'Virgin Drink' (Capture Level 95) Seasonings *'Lemonstone' (Capture Level 15) *'Crystal Salt' (Capture Level 30) *'Geminorum' (Capture Level 80) Baked Goods *'Pumcake' (Capture Level 2) *'Cupcano' (Capture Level 60) Others *'Lapis Lazuli Cheese' (Capture Level 1 to 4) *'Pizza Tree' (Capture Level 39) *'Shell Turtle' (Capture Level 69) *'Ice-Cream Rain Drops' (Capture Level 80) *'Carat Spaghetti' (Capture Level 91) *'Adipose Algae' (Capture Level 104/510) Trivia *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast. Category:Term Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Beasts